


Last Night Lisa

by TheSleepingKnight



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Las Vegas, Marriage, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepingKnight/pseuds/TheSleepingKnight
Summary: Taylor just wanted to see her friends again.She decisively did not want to wake up with zero memory of last night and a ring on her finger.
Relationships: Taylor Hebert | Skitter | Weaver/Lisa Wilbourn | Tattletale
Comments: 13
Kudos: 161





	Last Night Lisa

“Thank you all for coming.” Taylor said, smoothing out her dress. “I know it wasn’t easy.”  
  
“Not as hard as you think,” Aisha chimed in, legs dangling off of the back of the sofa. “Turns out, having a vast criminal network means that getting across the country unnoticed is pretty easy.”  
  
“And don’t worry, I made sure that nothing would happen in Brockton while we were gone.” Lisa said, green eyes flashing in the light. Taylor lost her train of thought for a moment as she simply took in the fact that Lisa was _here,_ standing in front of her in a purple (Taylor had no idea where she’d managed to find a dress in the exact shade of purple as her costume) dress that she pulled off a thousand times better than Taylor did.

Brian—

To be honest, she was just happy Brian had even decided to come. She hadn’t exactly ended their relationship on any kind of a good note, but he had still smiled and embraced her when they had finally reunited at the Vegas airport. He seemed...well, or at least as well could be expected. The bags under his eyes had retreated, a little. He gave smiles more easily. Alec was still his same old self, and was clear that he and Aisha were still getting on like a house fire, but so long as Taylor didn’t have to pay for their antics, she could enjoy them (even if she’d never admit it.)

Bitch hadn’t said much, but she didn’t need to. Taylor got the message well enough.

“I know that things have been...hard, recently. And I know that I didn’t exactly leave on the best terms. But I can’t tell you how overjoyed I am that you’re all here with me, even if only for one day and night.” “Yeah, yeah, we love you too, nerd.” Alec drawled. “Now stop trying to make a sappy speech and have a good time.”  
  
“Amen to that!” Aisha hopped off the couch and grabbed the wine bottles. “Shall we?”

“I still don’t understand how you talked me into allowing this.” Brian grumbled, grabbing the glasses and filling them up. “You and alcohol are such a bad idea.”

“I don’t think anyone in this room can claim that we’re paragons for solid, rational thinking.” Alec said, lazily grabbing his own glass. “But that’s why we’re all such fun.” Taylor just smiles and accepts her own drink, raising it to her friends.

“To waking up tomorrow with friends.” Lisa declared, tapping her class.

“To waking up tomorrow with family.” Taylor echoed, taking a long swig.

* * *

Waking up tomorrow was the absolutely worst decision Taylor had made in her life, and she had personally murdered government officials. Her head felt like it had been used as a drumstick by an overly enthusiastic musician, and every shaft of light streaming in through the window was like God personally walking over and stabbing a needle into her eye. Every muscle in her body ached like she’d gone for a full body work out and then wrapped weights around them.

 _God._ She thinks, trying to sink into the pillow, avoiding the worst of the potato chips. _I’m never doing this again._

Wait. Potato chips? She slowly rises from the bed, staring down at her pillow and wondering why ruffles had been spread so liberally across her bed. What a waste of good food. They’d have to clean this up before they left—

Which would be a few hours, judging by how brightly the sun was shining. Fuck. Taylor forced herself out of bed, her entire body begging her not to in a language she was well-versed in ignoring, and carefully manuvered past all of the inflatable palm trees and— wait a fucking minute. Taylor really surveys the room this time, noting the steering wheel, the assorted jewelry, the particularly disgruntled looking cat currently nestling in the inflatable palm trees, the half-melted baraque, the burnt couch, and the light tapping coming from the closet door.

She was gonna kill Alec and Aisha when she found them. This was almost certainly their fault.

With more than a little trepidation, Taylor walked over to the tapping closet, opening it to see—

White.

She blinked and refocused her eyes. A...veil? Yes, a veil. A big, fluffy veil. Oh, and there was a person underneath it who had just fallen out of the closet Taylor’s feet. Oh god. Had they kidnapped someone again?

“Uuuuuugh.” The kidnappee groaned. Taylor reached down and lifted the veil. Oh, it was only Lisa. In one of the most beautiful dresses Taylor had ever seen, pristine white and pearled, hair a perfect mess she wanted to run her fingers through and weave gold.

...wait.

“Lisa, why are you in a wedding dress? And why were you inside the closet?” Taylor asked.  
  
Lisa looked up and stared at Taylor for a solid thirty seconds before replying: “Why do you look so good in a suit?” Taylor looked down. Apparently, she looked pretty good in a suit. Also, she was at least 95% percent sure she had been wearing a dress last night. 

"This isn’t mine.” Taylor mumbled, rubbing her aching head. “I don’t...remember a whole lot of last night. Do you?”

“God, no. This is the worst non-power headache I’ve had in years.” Lisa staggered to her feet, gripping the closet door for support. A solid _click_ ripped through both of their ears.

There, on Lisa’s finger, laid a simple but elegant diamond ring.

“...please tell me you stole that.” Taylor said, heart beginning to beat in a song of trepidation and anger (at who she couldn’t tell).

“I have _no_ idea. Why would I even steal a wedding ring? I make enough money to buy several houses.” Lisa moved forwards and then abruptly froze.

“...you have one too.”

Taylor glanced down at her left hand and _oooooh_ shit. Solid gold band, right there on her finger.

“Are…” Taylor swallowed, heart pounding for an entirely different reason now. “Did we get…married?” Taylor looked at Lisa and could nearly see the gears inside the blonde's head grinding to a halt against each other as the aftereffects of getting black-out drunk rusted the mental contraption.

“I— I can’t use my power, my headache is too bad. I don’t _know—_ ” Lisa evidently saw something else on the bed and lunged for it. What happened was that she more fell face-first onto the bed, but more or less accomplished her goal, snatching up a piece of paper.

...A marriage certificate.

...that looked like Lisa’s name.

...and her name.

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Hanky's fault.


End file.
